Protecting A Dragon Princess
by HottbabeSesshy
Summary: Summary insideOC/Sessh.
1. Prologue

OCxSesshou fanfiction

**Summary:**Akitsuki, a dragon princess who is in need of a bodyguard from a domainating Mainland Demon Lord.Her parents seek out Lord Sesshoumaru for this mission but what will happen when this cold hearted Dog Demon takes a likeing to this certain Dragon?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own all those that appear in InuYasha (manga or Anime)all rights and character's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.Those that are not seen belong to me:Akitsuki, Hogo, Amai, AkiTsuki's parents, Hitomi, Tane, Tomoe, Master Haku, Lord Daichi, and his son Lord Ichirouta and some other's that will show in future chapter's.Also the plot, the plot belongs to me...Bwahahahaha!!!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Saving the Last Dragon, Akitsuki

Shouts and stomps of men were heard out in the forest.The blazes of torches were seen along the large trail of soldier's.Their weapons varying from katana's, to spears and to bows with arrows.

"Dearest...they're coming!"Nonoko shouted to her husdband.

She could clearly sense the Demon Lords Army coming nearer to their house.She walked to the window and looked out, it was night-time and all she could see of the army are the blazes from the torches that the solders held.Her husdband was getting ready fast, putting his armor on and then grasped his weapon; the Zanbatou.She too was putting her armor on for what was gonna soon come.

"Damn it!They're coming closer.Nonoko, you go and take Akitsuki out of here.Flee to a safe distance from here!"Hironobu bellowed as he saw the army coming closer, threw the window.

He moved away and walked up to his wife, he looked into Nonoko's eyes reassuring her he will be alright.He then embraced her lovingly as if he was not to ever see her again.Nonoko rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"D-dearest, p-please...becareful..."she said in a sobbing whisper.She looked up at her husdband and tears were spilling from her eyes and then was genltly wiped away by her beloveds thumb.

"Don't cry Nonoko, I'll be fine and besides we're doing this for our daughter's beginning life...As long as you and her are safe my soul can rest with ease."He says calmingly to her and kisses her lips softly.

Nonoko returned the kiss and nodded, she stepped out of her husdbands embrace and quickly ran off towards Akitsuki's nursery to get out of there as fast as possible.Hironobu gets himself ready for the army that was nearing the house quickly.His weapon firmly held in his hand, showing he was ready for the fight._'Be safe Nonoko and Akitsuki, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself.' _He walks outside to the approaching army.

Nonoko got to Akitsuki's nursery and gathered the infant into her arms and ran out of the room towards her own.She got to her room and grasps her sword and putting it in her sash, for protection in case if any of the solders ended up to attack her.As she finished her task, she ran out of the house heading towards the Western Lands.Because the Demon Lords Army is from the mainland they won't be able to cross it's border.

The reason is that the Lord of this land would find them trespassing and would likely kill them.So this is the only chance she had to take in order to get her daughter to safety.She was running through the darken forest, but then she heard a loud crash behind her; wishing if her husdband was not harmed.She looked back and saw the army had already gotten there.Hironobu and the solders where already in battle, the sounds of blades clashing fiercely against one another, scared Nonoko.She dearly feared for Hironobu's safety against them since they're more soldiers coming at him every second.

_'Oh, dearest hold on.Please don't die!'_Nonoko thought.And she continued off again to the West with Akitsuki safely in her arms.

"That woman is getting away!"One of the soldier's yelled and pointed towards Nonoko.She curse to herself and speeded up, so she will be at the Western Lands faster without the soldiers catch her.

"Men, go after her she's the one that the Lord wanted!"The General said to his men.As soon as the General gave the order the soldier's ran after her.Soon Nonoko ran as fast as her legs can take her.Within minutes she got to the Western border and crossed it.But the soldier's that were chasing her, were nearing her fast from their distance it was about 2 miles from where she was.

"Seibutsu I must go back and help Hironobu defeat Lord Daichi's army."She says to him._'Hironobu, I'm coming to you whether or not you like it.It's for our daughter's safety, as long as Daichi doesn't know about her we both can be at ease; knowing that she's ok.'_She thought.

"Seibutsu, I want you to stay here and protect Akitsuki.Make sure she goes to a good and loving home, alright.I'm trusting you dear friend."Nonoko said putting down Akitsuki's sleeping form by a trees trunk.She then pulled out a paper and inkbrush writing down a message to whom ever takes care of her daughter.

_She writes:  
'Please, whoever reads this note.I beg of you to take care of my infant daughter for I and my husband cannot.We're gone from this world when you read this, so please do upon our last wishes to take care of her and love her or someone you know who will.Do not care for what she is, treat her as one of your own.Her name is Akitsuki and also there is a little creature with her his name is, Seibutsu, please do take great care of her for she is our only daughter.See to it she lives a long happy life._

_Sincerely, _

_ Infants parents.'_

With that written down she tucked it in Akitsuki's blanket.She then took off her necklace and wrapped it around Akitsuki's little gentle hands so that atleast she can be with her through this necklace and watch over her, when she's gone._'My dear Akitsuki, I love you so very much ever since you were created within me...'_She then lent down and hugged and kissed her daughter's forehead.Putting down Akitsuki, she grasped her sword in her left hand.Tears escaping from her eyes as she looked down at her only daughter one last time.She said her goodbyes to her daughter and her dear friend, Seibutsu.She stood up from her current position and could sense the Lord's soldiers coming closer in her direction.She walked away and looked back one more time saying in her head:_'Be safe my Akitsuki.'_

She turned forward and soon left off in the same direction she came through, towards the Demon Lords army.She ran quickly towards her destination, her sword in her hand pulsating and illumitate with her powers.A purple aura engulfing the sword with hatred and sorrow.She despised the fact that Lord Daichi found her and wanted her dead, along with the destruction of her family.She growled lowly and her eye's glowing a faint green.

"Look there she is, lets get her!"One of the up coming soldier's said running toward Nonoko.

"Hn, I don't think so!"Nonoko said with a smirk on her face, "Lets see how strong Daichi's army is?!" She ran towards them with her sword infront firmly grasped in her hand, aimed straight towards them.

The soldier's stopped and took stance for her impact, their swords and spears in front of them for defense.As she closed in, her blade filled with the malicious purple aura, immediately slashing through them turning them into dust.Nonoko soon finished with them and contined on going towards her home, that is now in flames.Ahead of the flames was her husdband and Daichi's army fighting furiously against one another.Heads and limbs being severed off by Hironobu's, Zanbatou.He had many wounds on him but nothing too serious, but the problem was that Lord Daichi's army were made of hundreds of elite trained men.Hironobu knew this very well since he work along with some them, so it was difficult for Hironobu kill them easily.Nonoko soon entered the battle field and saw a few soldier's coming towards attack Hironobu and quickly called out:'Shards of the Dragons fang'.

Nonoko's sword now turned a blackish/blue color, she waved it at the soldier's and hundreds of blue shards came out of the sword heading at them, piercing them where ever they hit.Engulfing them into a black flame that soon burned them into ashes.Hironobu reconized the attack and looked back and saw his wife there.Wondering why she came back he paced towards her, but was gonna be attacked by another solider that was coming forward at him.He saw the man coming and quickly sliced off his head in no time and continued racing towards Nonoko.But saw that there was a man behind her, his sword up in the air aiming at her head.

"Nonoko, behind you!"Hironobu called out.Nonoko looked behind her in the corner of her eye and quickly turning around with her sword cutting the solider in half.The solider fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Hironobu got to her and asked her:"Why did you come?I thought I told you to take Akitsu-where is she?"he said looking at her worried.

"She's fine, Hironobu.Besides she has the best bodyguard around."She said to him with a reassuring smile.

He lightly smiled at her and turned back towards the army."Ready, Nonoko?"He asked and Nonoko nodded.They both backed into eachother's back, to protect one another against the army that was coming at them in no time.

"Lets go."She said and called out another attack:'Vemon of Fangs' and her sword turned back into the menacing purple and soon the sword was oozing out what looked like thick green blood; what was that of the vemon.She flung the sword at them and drops of the blood-like vemon turned into boomerang-like blades slicing them when the attack hit the soldier's, making them slice into many pieces.Nonoko smirked and went off in the other direction.Signaling to him that it would be fast destroying them, he nodded and went the opposite way.

Hironobu went towards them and held his Zanbatou up and called out his attack:'Arrows of Lightning' his Zanbatou glowed a whitish/yellow and a ball of enery formed at the tip of the blade.It was medium size and soon, thousands of whitish/yellow arrows flew from the ball of enery and went everywhere and anywhere in the area.Many of the soldier's perished and their bodies on the ground pierced with the attack.After the attack was finished, Hironobu's put his weapon to his side and walked forward and saw Nonoko ahead of him fighting of the many soldier's that were left.

_FastForward_

The battle was now over but Hironobu and Nonoko were severely injured in their battle against Lord Daichi's army.

"Hironobu?Are you alright?"Nonoko said leaning up against a tree that was covered in hers and some of the soldier's blood.

"Y-yeah..."He gasped out between heavily breaths as he tried to stand up using his Zanbatou as a cane and walked to her tree.He sat down and leant up against the trees trunk.Nonoko walked limply towards him and sat by him.She rested her head on Hironobu's shoulder.

"Hironobu my only wishes is to die by your side and wish for Akitsuki's safe future."Nonoko spoke.

Her breath began to slow down and became ragged.Hironobu nodded in agreement and mananged to wrap his working arm around Nonoko.Both of them were losing blood fast and would not live long.But what made Nonoko serene was that see could watch over her child while Akitsuki wore her necklace that contained something valuable to her.

"Hironobu...I-I love you..."Nonoko said as she coughed up some blood.

"I love you too."Hironobu said and embraced Nonoko and nuzzled his face in her neck.Nonoko soflty sobbed and soon they took their last breath and vanished into the wind.Returning back to earth as once they came_  
_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Two young humans were in their carriage and the woman was talking to her new husdband."Finally we're husdband and wife!I'm so happy!"Marumi said hugging her new husdband on the arm.

"Yes I'm too am happy.Now I can live a long time with the woman I love."Eisuke said putting his arm around Marumi.

Marumi smiled back, but then it disappeared and she looked away from her beloved."Marumi whats wrong?"Eisuke asked concerned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that...I'm just so sorry that...that I can't bear you a child!"She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Marumi don't worry, it's ok.It's not your fault."Eisuke said comforting her in an hug.

"I am sorr--huh?What was that?"Marumi said and sat strait and look out the carriages window.

"What is it Marumi?"Eisuke said looking out the window too.

"Didn't you hear that.It sounded like a child's cry?"She said.

"A childs cry?"Eisuke questioned and told the driver to stop.

Marumi got out of the carriage and walked in the direction of the cries."Marumi wait..."He said catching up to her.

Marumi didn't listen and continued to walk in the direction where crying came.She came up to a bush and pushed back the branches to see if the infant was around there.And there it was; a newborn child crying under a magnificant blooming magnolia tree.It was an sight to behold with the blossoming buds and the baby.

"Eisuke come here!Quick!"Marumi yelled out.

She walked towards the baby and bent down.She pulled the child into her arms and it stopped crying and looked at the woman who was holding it.She looked down and smiled at the bundle, she then saw a note tucked into the infants blanket.

"Whats this?A letter...?"Marumi grab the note and read what was written with in it.

"Oh dear.Well then...I think you should come with me and Eisuke."She said to the baby and got off the ground.

The baby was cooing and gruglingly as it looked at it's surroundings."Marumi...!Where are yo--Marumi?What are you doing.That could be someon-"Eisuke was cut off by Marumi shoving the note in his chest and walked off to the carriage, speaking softly to the infant.

He read over the content's of the note."Oh...well are you able to take care--Marumi?"Eisuke jogged off to Marumi.He caught up to her in no time."You could have waited up Marumi."He complained.

"If I did then we wouldn't be home till midnight, besides Akitsuki needs food...isn't that right little cutie!"Marumi cuddled the baby girl.

So they walked together back to the carriage with Akitsuki, their new baby.They were almost there until they heard a rustle in the bushes.And they stopped and peered around the area.

"Wait here.I don't want you to get hurt."Eisuke whispered and unsheathed his sword and walked to the moving bush.

"Becareful honey."She said and looked as her husdband approached the bush.

Eisuke had started to part the branches but before he could look closely, something attacked his face and held on tight like there was no tomorrow."Gah!Marumi get this thing off of me!!"Eisuke shouted trying to pry off the creature.

"Huh?Oh...well stand still"She said and used her free hand to grabbed the thing by the nape of it's neck.

"Hmm?",She studied the creature in her grasp."Now you wouldn't happen to be Seibutsu would you?"She asked the small bird-like thing.It nodded and tried to get out of her grasped.

"Well then you won't have to worry, we'll be Akitsuki's new family and care for her ok?"She smiled at the little cute blue creature and let it go.Seibutsu went to Akitsuki and checked if the baby was ok.It nodded to Marumi and sat on her shoulder.

"Hmph, so that thing is the infants guardian?Well atleast it keep her from harm."He compliemented it and was gonna pet the creature on it's head but it bit him and growled.

"It seems he doesn't like you."Marumi giggled and Eisuke put his finger to his mouth sucked on his wound."It's alright Seibutsu he's my husdband and now Akitsuki's new father."She said and petted the creatures head.

He just nodded and flew to Eisukes shoulder and and licked his cheek."Thanks..."Eisuke grumbled and brushed the cute dragons little head with his unwounded finger.

"Well shall we get going gentlemen?"Marumi said and began to walk back to the carriage.Eisuke and Seibutsu following behind.About 5minutes passed and they were at the carriage.All of them settled down happily and soon they were off with their new daughter and pet towards their new home.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope it was good enough for y'alls.I'm not good at writing a fighting scene so I did what I could.And #1 will be out tomorrow.I read over it and saw soo many mistakes I felt ashamed for so many error's.Well anyways...Review!Or I'll send Sesshou on you! ...kidding. Sayonara!Ja ne! 

HottbabeSesshy


	2. Chapter 1

OCxSesshou fanfiction 

**Summary:**Akitsuki, a dragon princess who is in need of a bodyguard from a domainating Mainland Demon Lord.Her parents seek out Lord Sesshoumaru for this mission but what will happen when this cold hearted Dog Demon takes a likeing to this certain Dragon?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own all those that appear in InuYasha (manga or Anime)all rights and character's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.Those that are not seen belong to me:Akitsuki, Hogo, Amai, AkiTsuki's parents, Hitomi, Tane, Tomoe, Master Haku, Lord Daichi, and his son Lord Ichirouta and some other that show in the future chapters.Also the plot, the plot belongs to me...Bwahahahaha!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Meeting the Bodyguard: Lord Sesshoumaru!?

_17 and a Half years later..._

It's the end of summer and Akitsuki is in the forest picking herbs with Tomoe and Seibutsu, it was about noon.They go pick the last remaining herbs to dry before late fall and early winter sets in.

"So did you hear that Lord Sesshoumaru is coming to the village later?"Tomoe asked digging up Kudzu plants.

"Uh...No.I thought he didn't like _humans_ so why is he coming to a human village?He has no business here."Akitsuki replied helping Seibutsu to pull out a coneflower from the ground.

"What?You didn't know?He's the one who is gonna excort you to the Southern Lands."She said.

"What!Whatta mean?!"Akitsuki asked staring wide eye at her friend.She then plucked the herb, throwing it into the basket on her back not really caring if it brusied.Her mind just went blank with little questions slipping in and out.

"Well your parents sent a letter to him three days ago.They said that no one was left to protect you on your journey.So they finally decided to see if Lord Sesshoumaru would take you."She said putting the herbs she was harvesting into her basket.

"Huh?"Akitsuki stopped what she was doing and looked at Tomoe, confused.

"Wha...Why?!Why would a Lord -especially a _Demon _Lord that ruled one of the four regions- come and help a humans family?!"Akitsuki said thinking out loud._'Wait, is it that he's interested in me, oh crap!'_She thought.

"Come to think of it I thought that _he_ wouldn't agree to the request.Then again I didn't know what your parents wrote on the letter...so I don't know why he replied.It was a shock when the Lord replied saying; he'd take up to the job only to see why it was so important.It seemed he was interested in the enemy and why the request of a Lord."Tomoe said.

Getting up from her kneeling position and then dusted off the dirt that was on her pants."Oh really?Well I bet he's gonna be some old stuck up jerk, since he did rule the Western Lands for atleast 200 years."Akitsuki said and got up too and Seibutsu sat on her shoulder.

"Well, since he is a demon and demons don't age as fast as humans...My guess is he probably looks like he's in his early twenties."She said and walked ahead to another spot were they're more herbs."I had also heard he's single so if he ends up taking you as a mate then we will be safer than the other villages."She announced with a wink and kneeled down to finished the harvesting.

_'Just my luck!A Demon Lord escorting me to the south and worst he's single!...and I'm single and a female _DRAGON_.Oh I wish I wasn't me, so none of this would have happened...Why!?_(sigh)_Then again mom and dad would be safe--Gah!What am I saying!Alright then...think of a plan so he wouldn't go for me.Thinking..thin-huh?'_ Akitsuki was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Princess Akitsuki!Princess Akitsu-oofh!"Someone shouted but sounded like if they fell.

Akitsuki walked towards were she heard the voice and thud came from."Ow...stupid root!"She said and stomped on it.

"uhh..Hitomi what is it?"Akitsuki asked.

"Oh...uh...What are you doing?Never mind.You should be getting ready for your journey!"She exclaimed.

"What for?The Lord isn't gonna be here till later?"Akitsuki questioned and helped her friend up.

"Well, the Lord just came like 5 minutes ago so we should hurry and pack your things!The Lord dosen't seem like the one to wait."Hitomi said with a smile and grabbed Akitsuki's hand and ran off towards the village.

"ok-ay...Tomoe see ya later!"Akitsuki yelled over her shoulder.

"Okay!"Tomoe yelled back.

While she was being dragged by Hitomi; Akitsuki had to ask, "Hey what's your rush Hitomi?And what are you so happy about?"Hitomi was stifiling her giggles with a faint blush, etched across on her face.

Hitomi stopped to a normal paced, walk."Well...I saw Lord Sesshoumaru when he came.And well.He's gorgeous!Oh my gosh he's hotter than any guy I had ever laid eyes upon!I don't even care if he is a Demon Lord!"She said spinning around in excitement.Imaging the image of him as she had seen.

_'Right...What happen to the real Hitomi I used to know?Or for that matter do I __really know her.'_Akitsuki thought looking at her crazed friend.

"Okay...Well I'm hungry so can we get going!"Akitsuki said impatiently walking off to the village.

"Hey wait!"Hitomi yelled running up next to Akitsuki."Hnn, wait till you see him Akitsuki, your going to get the hotts for him too."

They both reached the confines of the village and was greeted by the villagers.(The village was always cheery and friendly)Akitsuki walked to one of the food stands and asked for grilled eel.

"Two miss?"She cook asked.

"Yes..."

She and Hitomi sat on the bench that was in front of the stand."So.How long do you think you'll be gone?"Hitomi asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know.Probably until I master my powers and then I'll come back.Father never gave me a specific time and date."Akitsuki replied playing with Seibutsu by his wings making look like he's walking on her lap.

"Oh.You know we'll all miss you.I included."She said looking at her bestfriend.

Akitsuki smiled."Yeah I'll too...you were always like a little sister to me, Hitomi."Akitsuki said having Seibutsu do a little dance.

"Aw!Your so sweet, Akitsuki!!"She said and gave Akitsuki a bear hug.

"uh...Hitomi...I..can't breath.."Akitsuki managed to speak out threw small breaths.And Seibutsu looked like he was gonna pop like a balloon from the hug.

"Oh sorry!"She giggled and lets go of Akitsuki.

She grabbed Seibutsu, putting him onto her lap and petted him.He just sat down on her lap and purred."It looks like Seibutsu will miss you too."Akitsuki said patting her blue friend on the head and then looked up into the blue clear sky and saw a white little puffy cloud pass by.

"Your lucky that you get to travel with hott hunk like Lord Sesshoumaru."Hitomi said grinning.

_'Blast, not that again!'_Akitsuki huffed."What are you talking about!I've never met him so don't start going into stuff like that."

Akitsuki heard the cook call that her order was ready."Thanks."She said and took the food.She handed the other to her bestfriend."Come on lets go see this "hott hunk"of a Lord you keep babbling on about!"Akitsuki said sarcastically eager and started to walk to the castle.

Hitomi pouted and began to follow her.Seibutsu flew off her lap and landed on Akitsuki's shoulder sharing a taste of her food.They soon reached the entrance and saw a two-headed dragon tied up to a post, eating grass.There was a young girl of seven or eight years old there humming a little song, petting the dragon.(Me:too many dragons!.)There was also a green ugly toad demon there too, it was squawking something to the girl but she just ignored it.

"Uh, Hitomi?Who are they?Did they come with Lord Sesshoumaru?"Akitsuki asked pointing in the direction were the girl and her friends were.

"Huh...Oh, yeah they came with the Lord.But what I don't get is that he came with a human child.I always thought the Lord didn't like humans."She said and wondered on it.

"Yeah I heard that too.I had asked Tomoe why he came here to a human village to take on the job to protect me.She said it was because of the interest in Ichirouta, or something like that."Akitsuki said and looked at the toad being squashed by the dragon who had backed up._'But I'll have to ask him when we know eachother better, seeing it's probably a personal question.'_Akitsuki thought.

"Well we should go and pack your things, Akitsuki."Hitomi suggested and turned back towards the castle.

"Okay."Akitsuki replied and walked to the door but before she could take the first step she heard the little girl yell for/to somthing.

"Ah-un wait..stop!"She shrieked.

An 'ack!' and squish sound was heard after she heard the yell.Akitsuki turned around and got plopped onto the ground by something big."What the-?Huh!?"She looked at what had jumped on her and it was the two-headed dragon she saw with the girl.It started to lick her face with joy.

"Akitsuki, are you alright?!"Hitomi rushed to her side and pried the creature off.

"Ah-Un, becareful!"The little girl scolded.She grabbed the reins of the beast and went to tie it back up to the post.

Hitomi helped Akitsuki up from the ground."Thanks Hitomi...,"Akitsuki responded and looked around noticing the weight on her gone."Huh?Where did Seibutsu go?"She searched her companion out.

She spotted him.He was flying around the beast named Ah-Un.So she walked over to it and it looked like Seibutsu knew this two-headed dragon.Akitsuki whistled and Seibutsu heard it and came over, landing on her arm.

"It seems you know this dragon, Seibutsu?"She inqired."Is he an old friend of yours?"

Seibutsu nodded and so Akitsuki walked to Ah-Un and brushed her fingers through it's mane."Are you ok, Miss?"Piped up the little girl and walked up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine.It seems he wanted my little friend here."Akitsuki showed the little girl her friend."So whats your name?My name is Akitsuki and my little friend here is Seibutsu."She introduced.

"Rin thinks that's a pretty name.Rin's name is Rin and this is Ah-un and that's master Jaken."She said and pointed to the squished toad demon Akitsuki saw a little while ago.Akitsuki smiled at the girls vision of her as third person.

"Hey, Akitsuki, what about me!"Hitomi whinned and pouts.

"Oh sorry and Rin this is my bestfriend Hitomi."Akitsuki said.

"Hello!"Hitomi waved and walked over to where they were.She went and petted Ah-un on their heads.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Rin.Would you like to watch my friend Seibutsu?I have to do something in the Castle."Akitsuki asked.

"Sure!"Rin answered happily and Seibutsu flew off your arm and landed on her shoulder.She giggled and petted his head.

"Well seeya later, lets go Hitomi."Akitsuki said and they both walked back to the castle.

Akitsuki walked to her room and Hitomi went to go pack some snacks for Akitsuki's trip.Akitsuki went and took a quick bath because of the dirt that got on her when Ah-un had tackled her.She got out and dressed into a simple but beautiful yukata.It was black with thin gold trimmings.It had light pink/purple lily's on the bottom of it and also on the bottom of the sleeves.And a gold obi.

Soon she heard a knock on her door,"Akitsuki can I come in?"Hitomi asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah."Akitsuki replied as she was pulling out kimonos and yukata's out for the trip.

Hitomi came in and had three bags in hand, one with dried food(fruits/jerky)and the other with medicinal herbs."Here you go.You may need to eat on your trip.I packed enough off for it and got some herbs from Tomoe."she said and handed Akitsuki the bags.

"Thanks Mom-I mean Hitomi!"Akitsuki giggles at Hitomi's scowling face.She finished picking and packed the clothes into her bag and closes the tops of them.

"So...wanna go see Lord Sesshoumaru?"Hitomi asked and winked.

"uhh...I guess?"Akitsuki questioned and put the packed bags by the door so one of the servants to come and set them on her traveling horse.

"Ok!Then lets go!"Hitomi exclaimed.

She pulled Akitsuki out of the room and headed towards the study.They tipy-toed so no can hear them coming.Hitomi opened the door slowly to where they could peak in and not get noticed.

"Look their he is.Isn't he gorgeous!"Hitomi whispered to Akitsuki.

Akitsuki took a peaked through the crack and peer into the room, "Hmm...He's young!"Akitsuki gasped, little above a whisper.

"Hush!Keep it down or we'll get caught!"Hitomi scolded into a whisper.

"Alright!Alright!"Akitsuki replied defensively."You know I hate myself for saying this but he is good looking like you said."Akitsuki replied, grumbling to herself.

"Hn, I told you so!"Hitomi said beaming proudly and looked back into the room.

Akitsuki just rolled her eyes and continued to looked at her parents and at Lord Sesshoumaru.Her father, Eisuke was talking to Sesshoumaru about, his daughter's story and her problems about the Lord in China.

"...needs to go to the Southern Lands to Master Haku so she can control her powers before Ichirouta gets his hands on her.He will take over all of regions if he gets his hands on her.So we need her safe from his grasps.She is strong just for a girl and I had heard stories about her kind in scrolls, when I visited Haku.I just want her safe and for everyone in these lands to be safe from him as well."Eisuke pleaded.

"What happened to her birth parents?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"They died protecting her, from what we know from the letter that was with her when we found her."Eisuke replied.

"How did Ichirouta find about your daughter?"

"We're not sure, Mi'lord.But, there is also another reason we asked you to take her.It's because she's gonna be 18 in early spring and she may go into heat so we need her safe from all the demons that might take her."Eisuke said.

"I see..."

"Heat?!"Akitsuki gasped.

And Sesshouamru heard the gasp come from the door and looked strait at it.

"ahhh!"Both girls screamed at the same time, startled by Sesshoumaru's cold glare.Akitsuki and Hitomi tripped on their kimono's and sorta flew back and fell on each other with swirly eyes.

"Who's out there?"Akitsuki's mother, Marumi demanded and got up to open the door to find her daughter and Hitomi outside of it.

"ow...erm...eh-heheh, hey mom!"Akitsuki said still tangled in the mass.

"Uh-huh?..Akitsuki, why don't you come in and so we may introduce you to Lord Sesshoumaru."Marumi said and helped her daughter up."And Hitomi.Suki needs your help in the kitchens for dinner later."

"Right away, Mi'lady!"She said and left off to the kitchens.

"Now come in, Akitsuki."Marumi gestured her inside.They both walked in and Akitsuki closed the door behind her.Marumi walked back to her seat next to Eisuke.And Akitsuki sat down next to her mother which was across from Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I would like you to meet Akitsuki, my daughter."Eisuke said.

Akitsuki bowed to him and Sesshoumaru nodded inresponse and looked at her.Akitsuki took notice to the demon infront of her.She saw that Sesshoumaru had silverish/white hair and two fushia triangular stripes on each side of his face, a voiletblue crescent moon on the middle of his forehead, piercing amber/goldish eyes and a fluffy white fur wrapped around his right arm.He also wore armor, white pants, matching white hoari top with red flower designing at the end of the sleeves and on his left shoulder.He also had a sword buckled in his blue and yellow sash.

_'Green hair...hn, so she was the one who carried the strange aura.A dragon, it's been along time since I've seen one in humaniod form.Atleast since Father was still alive.'_Sesshoumaru thought as he studied Akitsuki.

Akitsuki had her face down with a light blush on her cheeks, since his periecing gaze was on her studing her._'Ok, I know he's staring at me for sure...It feels weird, and creepy...'_She thought and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.Being under the gaze of someone who has no emotion for show it's not the most comfortable place to be at the moment.

"So my Lord would you please help us out?We want her safe as can be and away from Ichirouta.It's best if she got to the South as soon as possible."Eisuke said.

"I suppose.We will leave tomorrow morning so she better be ready by then."He stated and got up and left the study.

"Alright, Akitsuki you have everything ready for the trip?"Marumi asked.

"Yeah everything is already packed for the trip."Akitsuki let out a sigh.

"Well it seems you'll be gone for at least 6 months, it depends on your progress in your training."Eisuke said and got up.

"Ofcourse, father."Akitsuki said and got up from her seat.

"Oh, my little Akitsuki all grown up!It seems like yesterday we just got you!"Marumi said with teary eyes.She got up too and hugged her daughter.

"Mom!I'm not little anymore, but I'll miss you."Akitsuki told and hugged her mother back.And looked to her Dad."Father, is Master Haku really going to train me?"

"Yes he is.Seeing somehow he must've knew of your family.He had a library of many things...names of the dragons he trained and their history."Eisuke said.

"I see...So I'll be safe there?"

"Yes, you will...He may look old when you get there, but don't doubt him cause of his age he is really strong and can defend you from Ichirouta's men."Eisuke replied and walked over to his daughter petted her head like when she was little.

Eisuke and Marumi walked out of the study heading to the dinning room.Akitsuki walked out to go to her room to pack a little few things she may need.

* * *

_ Outside/Entrance of the Castle...  
_

"Jaken, we'll stay here for the night and leave in the morning."Sesshouamru said.

"Yes, Mi'lord"Jaken said and went to go tell Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked off to the forest since he could smell few Demons around there.He easily could tell they were from China, Ichirouta hench men no less.But before Sesshoumaru got close enough to attack them they disappeared out of sight and scent.He growled and walked deeper into the forest to think on about his past when he was with his father, fighting wars in the Mainland.

* * *

_ Garden..._

"Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru said we'll be staying the night here, so be on good behavior.And we'll be leaving early in the morning, got that!",Jaken lectured to the girl.

She was playing hide-n-go seek in the couple of piles of falling leaves with Seibutsu and Ah-Un.

"Okay master Jaken!"Rin yelled while she hid from the two dragons."ahhh!You found Rin Seibutsu!"Rin screamed and ran around.

"Excuse, Miss Rin, Master Jaken, it's almost time for dinner."A servant called out.

"Okay!"Rin yelled back."Ah-Un, come lets go and tie you up so you don't leave.Rin will bring you some food."Rin said and walked Ah-Un to the front of the castle and tied him up.

"Wait here.Rin will go get you some food."She said and walked away and asked one of the servants that were getting Akitsuki's horse ready.

"Excuse, this Rin, but do you know where Rin can get some more grass for Ah-Un?"She asked.

"Yes, there is some over there.In the stables.It should be on your left."The servant points to the horses stables.

"Thank you!"Rins says and leaves to the stables.

She got enough of the grass to feed Ah-Un and went back to the dragon.

"Here Ah-Un.Now eat it all up!The grass it's good for you!"She smiled at her dragon friend.

Her own stomach grumbles, telling her that she herself is hungry."Well Rin should go inside now!Come on Seibutsu lets go inside!"Rin says and runs inside the castle and Seibutsu flying after her.

She runs threw the hall and bumps into someone."oofh!..."Rin fell to the ground on her tush.

"Oh, are you alright Rin?I didn' hurt you did I?"The person said.

"Yeah...Rin is fine."She said and looked up at who she bumped into."Akitsuki...do you know where the food room is?"She asked.

"Uh, yeah I was just going to it on we'll go together."Akitsuki says and Rin takes hold of Akitsuki's offered hand."It's this way."

They walked a little until they came to double doors."It's in here."Akitsuki slid opened the double paper mache and wood doors.

Eisukel, Marumi and Jaken were in there already.Akitsuki sat down by her mother and Rin sat next to her.And Seibutsu, landed on the nearby counter where his food would be at.

"Master Jaken.Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?"Rin asked.

"Do ask such silly questions girl.Leave Mi'Lord to be."Jaken replied even though he was asking the same question to himself.

The food came in, in separate bowls for each person.There was rice, Nikujaga (meat and potato stew)Yakitori (grilled chicken on skewers), and green tea.They all ate their dinner except for Rin.

"Rin, why aren't you eating?"Akitsuki asked her.

"Rin is not eatting till Lord Sesshoumaru comes."She says sitting in the chair.Her chin resting on her hand while the other was tapping the rice bowl with her chopstick.

* * *

_Forest...  
_

Sesshoumaru stared off into the beautiful night sky filled with stars and the full moon hovering above, lighting the dark forest.He was on top of a cliff brooding about the past when he first met the Dragon clan.The Hitokage Dragons were strong and powerful, yet they were in danger of the Lord ruling the nearby area, Lord Yokoshima a Snow Leopard demon.He was a powerful, greedy demon who wanted everything that seek to his liking but he was cursed by his father.All the demon wanted was to rule the Lands of every continent.But failed miserably cause of the curse that was set upon him by his father, a grotesque death.A death that would eat you from the inside out.This curse was set on him threw the next generations of his offspring unless he would mate a powerful Dragon woman.(Me:yeah like Miroku's wind-tunnel thingy, sorta)

_'I wonder if Akitsuki is part Hitokage Dragon seeing how a Snow Leopard demon is after her.But then again why would it have to take longer for her to train? Most women of the Hitokage Dragon clan would take only 2 months to learn what they needed...unless she's not full blooded Hitokage Dragon.'_Sesshoumaru pondered.

_'Wait...why wouldn't he just go for another Hitokage Dragon?Unless Akitsuki has the blood of the one he needs lingering in her...Thats probably why he's after her.'_

"Clever...She seems quite interesting.This Master Haku may have the answers I'm looking for about her blood and maybe her birth parents.Since Eisuke had little knowledge about Dragons at his visit to the old demon."He told himself.He turned around and walked back to the castle where his gang resides.

* * *

_ Dinning Room..._

"Rin, you must eat...come on!"Akitsuki begged holding up a piece of the girls food but Rin wouldn't move a budge to eat.She sighs."I give up!"Akitsuki exclaimed not wanting to pressure Rin into eating and went back to finish her own food.

Akitsuki was done finishing her food and Rin still didn't take one bite of hers.So Akitsuki got up to leave and opened the door.She walks out without looking, and she found herself bumping into Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Ow, huh?..I..uhh...Sorry my Lord...uh, excuse me!"Akitsuki stuttered and bowing quickly and jogged off to her room blushing all the way there.

She finally got to her room.She opened and closed the door to her room, and locked it._'Woah...that guy scares me.'_She thought and went to her bed, yawning.

_'I'm tired...I should turn in for the night.'_She went to the wardrobe to put on a sleeping yukata, but there was a knock on her door before she could even dress.

"Hey it's your two favorite peoples, Hitomi and Tomoe!"Hitomi said and opened the door but it was locked.

"Oh wait..."Akitsuki said and she went to the door and unlocked it.

She opened it and Hitomi and Tomoe walked inside and sat on Akitsuki's bed."So what is it ya want?"Akitsuki asked closeing the door.

"We just came to tell you good night and give you this..."She said and pulled out a little folded up fabric from her kimono.

"uhhh...You got me a piece of fabric?"Akitsuki said walking over to the bed and sat down by her friends.

"No.Wrong Sherlock!It's a gift me and Hitomi got you.As a going away present."Tomoe said and Hitomi handed Akitsuki the present.

"oh..."Akitsuki unfolded the the fabric to find a beautiful Lotus flower hair-comb.She gasps."It's beautiful you guys!"

Looking over the delicate object, her eyes glittered with awe at it.She never saw a beautiful hair-clip as this.The clip was made out of Jade and the flower was made out of stone flowers.(aka:crystal/quartz)

"I'm glad you like it...we paid a fortuned to have someone make it!"Hitomi complained digging through her Kimono sleeve looking dramtic.

"I bet it did!Thank you both!I love it!"Akitsuki said and gave them both a hug.They smiled and pat Akitsuki's back.

"Well we better get going.You need to wake up early tomorrow to tavel with Lord Sesshoumaru.We'll say our goodbyes in the morning so, good-night!"Tomoe said getting off the bed and walked to the door, opening it.

"Well see ya in the morning, Akitsuki.Goodnight."Hitomi said too and walked out and closed the door.

"Night..."Akitsuki replied as the door closed completely."Well better get ready to go to bed."She said to her self and dressed into her sleeping yukata.

But before she got into bed she forgot about Seibutsu."Where did he go?"Akitsuki walked to the door and opened it.She went out to look for him and asked a few passing servants if they seen him, but they havent.She was walking down the hall whistling for her pet and then almost triped over something.She looked down at what she supposedly stepped on.It was Jaken.

"Oh, sorry Jaken.I didn't see ya."Akitsuki said and started to walk off before she forgot tell him if he'd seen Seibutsu."Hey, Jaken.Do know where Seibutsu is?"She asked.

"Seibutsu?"He question.

_'Oh, I forgot.he doesn't know, him.'_She thought.

"Yeah, he's that little blue dragon that was playing with Rin earlier"Akitsuki told.

"Oh, that little thing.It's with Rin in one of the rooms"He said annoyed and walked off.

"Okay...thanks."

She walked to one of the guest rooms Rin was staying in and knock softly on the door."Hey Rin are you awake?"Akitsuki asked but their was no reply so she opened the door to find Rin and Seibutsu asleep.Akitsuki smiled and left the room not wanting to wake them and went back to her room to sleep.

* * *

_Morning...  
_

"Wake up, Akitsuki!It's almost time to go!"Marumi bellowed, gently shaking her daughter awake.

"uhhnnn, no..I don't wanna go...drink sake...with...you...huh-uh--what?!"Akitsuki woke up and found her mother there looking at her with a stern look.

"Finally!Now go get ready...Lord Sesshoumaru wants to leave in a little bit so hurry!"Marumi said and walked out the door._'hmmnnn...I wanna go back to sleep!'_Akitsuki complains but none the less, gets up from her bed grumbling and protesting on her way as she goes gets ready for the trip

* * *

**A/N:**Okay before questons of why Hitomi was not afraid of Ah-Un is because she was use to Akitsuki in her true form as is everyone else in her village.Basically used to being around such creatures.(or the like)Anyways next one will be off on their journey and she gets to see one of her friends again and some other stuff.Well until next time!Review...if you want.Ja Ne! 

**A.V Drama Nerd:**If you come across this story...again, I'm sorry I had deleted it.I don't know why I did though.Damn brain farts!..Really I can't remember why.Anyways it's back..

HottbabeSesshy


End file.
